


talk to me

by kentonanami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Maizono Sayaka, Canon Compliant, Despair Naegi Makoto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Male Character, Gay Togami Byakuya, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegami, POV Togami Byakuya, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Trans Character, Trans Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentonanami/pseuds/kentonanami
Summary: makoto starts to break down. byakuya is there to help, in whatever way he can think of.parts of dialogue are lyrics- talk to me by cavetown. i reccomend listening to it while reading (you may have to loop it).
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> please don't criticize this for being ooc. i kin makoto so this was a comfort thing for me personally. that being said, i hope you enjoy reading.

Byakuya had been walking back to the library, determined to learn more about the case files kept in there, when he heard muffled sobbing. Normally, he wouldn't have given another thought- why should he care? Commoners letting their emotions get the best of them was never something Byakuya had let himself care about. Nevertheless, the boy paused in his stride. Only because he recognized the high pitched hiccuping and crying. It only made sense- Makoto had just realized Maizono had tried to frame him for murder. It really could only be him crying at this time. Byakuya spared a glance at the slightly ajar door. If worse comes to fruition, he can blame Makoto for being in the setting he knew the affluent heir spent most of his time. Trying not to think about what he was doing, he grabbed the door handle and cautiously swung the door open. He found Makoto slumped against the wooden desk, who jumped slightly at the movement. Byakuya only raised his eyebrows at the boy- didn't say a word. He slowly took strides closer to the crying student, willing his expression composed as to not frighten him. Makoto sniffled, trying to stop his bout of tears. Byakuya knew that'd lead to a worse headache. As soon as he was standing above Makoto, he took a seat on the floor next to him. The gesture surprised the brunette- Byakuya knew it probably seemed out of character. Not that he cared about someone like Makoto's thoughts about him, though.  
"S....sorry, Togami. I know you always come to the library. I don't know why I came here, to be honest. I wasn't thinking... sorry if it bothers you."  
Byakuya, despite himself, shook his head. "No. I know you must be feeling unpleasant. I wouldn't like to know someone plotted against me, either."  
Byakuya stiffened as Makoto's silence slowly turned into more crying. Did he make things worse? The blond took off his suit jacket and leaned foward to drape it around the smaller boy. It made Makoto's watery brown eyes shoot to him with disbelief. "H-huh?"  
"Just shut up." Byakuya couldn't hide the reluctant softness in his tone.  
Makoto paused, considering the situation for a moment, before hesitantly leaning on Byakuya's shoulder. The blond tried his best not to move. 

Makoto's soft sobs filled the room, making things feel claustrophobic for the heir. The boy was pressed into his white dress shirt, no doubt staining the fabric with salty tears. Byakuya felt he had to do something more. Pushing aside his pride, Byakuya takes a deep breath and mentally prepared to comfort the boy. If affluent heir Byakuya Togami couldn't successfully deescelate a situation like this, what kind of Togami would he be? "Makoto.... you don't have to be a hero to save the world." He whispered, thinking about the times in his life he'd been betrayed. "It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself. It feels like nothing is easy, it'll never be. That's alright, let it out, talk to me." 

Togami considered the nature of this killing game. How Maizono wanted to pin a murder on Makoto, and now she was gone. This artificial, calculated environment was a cruel one. The hard wood of the desk pressed into Togami's back harshly. "You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique. You don't have to know what to say, or what to think. You don't have to be anybody you can never be.  
That's alright, let it out, talk to me." 

Byakuya knew all too well what heightened stress did to a person. His whole life had piled responsibilities and duties and harrowing work on top of each other. Some people, like Makoto, choose to break down. And others, like Byakuya, lose themselves in the work. He didn't like coming to terms with the fact he had his own crappy coping mechanisms he needed to change. Especially comparing it to the alternative, Byakuya supposed this is the best possible outcome from Sayaka's filthy actions- Makoto still trusted people enough to be vulnerable, and comforted by the meanest one of the group. If he had picked up on any of Byakuya's coping skills, the blond would have admittedly no idea how to respond. 

"Anxiety... tossing and turning in your sleep. Even if you run away, you'll still see them in your dreams. It's so dark tonight, but you'll survive certainly. It's alright, come inside, and talk to me." Everytime Byakuya said 'talk to me', it sent a foreign wave of warmth throughout Makoto. The brunette could do nothing but shakily cling harder to the blond. Makoto couldn't talk, not yet. He was lightheaded and his tremors betrayed any chance of that being possible. 

"We can talk here on the floor...." Byakuya thought the boy needed a new fantasy- which was just normal life. Before they were imprisoned in a killing game. Both of them could use the hope that someday, things would change.  
"....On the phone, if you prefer. I'll be here until you're okay. Let your words release your pain. You and I will share the weight. Growing stronger, day by day." 

The words made Makoto start thinking about his future- would he really be able to make it out of his hell? He knew he didn't have the conviction to kill someone, let alone get away with it during class trials. He felt stuck- but something about Byakuya's hypothetical gave him a rush of adrenaline anyway.  
"It's so dark outside tonight. Build a fire, warm and bright. And the wind it howls and bites... bite it back with all your might."  
Byakuya didn't know when he started to stroke Makoto's hair, but he became acutely aware of the action as he stopped talking and registered how soft his hair was. Based on the boy's reaction, none of it was unwelcomed, so he continued. 

"Anxiety, tossing turning in your sleep. Even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams. It's so dark tonight. It looks nice, fall asleep. It's alright, come inside and talk to me." Was he... singing that last part? That took things too far, even if it was only Makoto who heard. There was silence, for a few beats, before red flushed throughout Byakuya's face. Makoto was asleep, still holding onto the blond's arm. "M....Makoto.....?"  
The only response he'd gotten was the boy's shallow breathing. It was hard to resist the fond smile that crept onto his face. 

Byakuya was startled when a TV flashed to life, playing the same prerecorded message about night time. He silently hoped the volume didn't wake up the brunette. It was no surprise that he didn't wake up- after crying that much, anyone would be dead tired. Byakuya took a moment to compose himself, then wrapped his arm under the one the sleeping boy was still clinging to him with. He stood up, carrying Makoto with ease, and leaving the library towards their assigned bedrooms. He scanned each name plate, and slowing his pace when he found Makoto's name. He felt a bit ridiculous holding the boy up with one of his legs so he could open the door, but did it gently and without even silent complaint. 

The door swung open and he laid the brown haired student down on his bed. Byakuya wondered why he wasn't thinking about murdering him- wasn't that the full objective of their school experience? Yet he realized he didn't hold any malicious intent for the boy- not even the indifference he holds for everyone else. The thought vaguely worried him, since caring for the people you're pitted against is unwise. 

Every single one of his negative thoughts dissolved when he saw Makoto start to hug his pillow in his sleep. 

Byakuya decided he'd stay in Makoto's room for the night. He left the bedroom's door open so he could slip out and grab a few case files from the library. Quickly piling a few reports, he hurried back to the Naegi's room and shut the door quietly behind him. Luckily, all of the bedrooms shared a layout with a small table and chair off towards the side of the room. Byakuya was able to relax, getting the peace and quiet he needed even better with Makoto's soft snores to accompany him.


End file.
